Smoking
by Sena Yashiro
Summary: Art by Ya512722. kita hanyalah dua orang yang mencari kenikmatan. Pairing SasuNaru. Warning! Cerita ini mengandung unsur homosexual, yaoi, boy boy. Sasuke's wild fantasy. Some english put here and there. Sasuke is a manipulative bastard


Disclaimer:

Character by Masashi Sensei

Story by Sena Yashiro

Rangka besi, dinding kaca, dan udara pengap. Hanya itu yang membatasi kesesakan ruang smoking area dengan udara dingin malam kota Tokyo.

'Tick' Pemantik dinyalakan.

'Psst' Rokok dihisap.

'Fuuhh..' Sembulan asap melayang luas, bersatu dengan pengap udara smoking area.

Mata kelam, bahu lebar, punggung yang membungkuk mengikuti helaian rambut hitam yang layu. Duduk di antara panjang deretan kursi tunggu - berkamuflase sebagai silhouette pekatnya malam di puncak gedung Uchiha Coorporation.

Matanya bergulir, menatap jenuh ratusan bola cahaya di bawah sana. Pikirannya kembali liar, menantang harga diri untuk mengingatnya.

Wajah bulat itu. Surai pirang itu. Hidung bangir coklat miliknya. Enam goresan manis di kedua sisi pipinya. Dan sepasang manik biru jernih bagai lautan yang terus menghisapnya dalam hingga adiktif tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Fuuhh..., Sempurna" satu garis kata yang mewakili imajinasinya turut melayang bersama jutaan partikel asap tembakau ke udara.

Lagi, seperti sebatang ganja yang candu. Pikirannya semakin liar, aktif, agresif mencari lembaran fantasi panas di belakang kelopaknya.

Bibir manis semerah delima. Leher jenjang sawo matang miliknya. Bahu tegas yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, penuh dengan kissmark dan buliran keringat semasin air payau. Jangan lupakan pinggang ramping semi coklat eksotis itu.

Umm...'Glup'. Meneguk ludahnya.

Dan juga sepasang paha tanned lezat super sexy miliknya. Rasa favoritnya.

Then... the last but not least.

Those fuckingly gorgeous round tight ass of his. Yang selalu genap menggodanya disetiap momen private mereka.

'Gahh...!' Membayangkannya saja membuat daerah selatannya ekstra berkedut. Berdenyut cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Tangannya gatal. Adrenalinnya terpompa. Nafasnya bertambah cepat. Atmosfer udara semakin terasa panas.

Insting mengalahkan logika. Membuatnya lapar akan mangsa abadinya.

Ingin ia kecup, ingin ia jamah setiap jengkal lekuk tubuhnya. Habis tak bersisa.

'Umm...' Nikmat surgawi.

'Tick, Tick, Tick.'

"Shit!" Suara itu membuyarkan fantasinya.

Dalam sedetik kepalanya menoleh. Memperhatikan sejenak sosok dari objek fantasinya. Yang terus menatap tajam sebatang rokok di ujung tangan kanannya.

Tangannya bergerak mendekat. Menggenggam pemantik perak.

'Tick' Rokok si pirang dinyalakan.

Manik biru itu beralih. Melirik ke arahnya.

"Thanks," ucap si pirang.

'Psst' Ujung putung rokok menyala. Tar terhisap masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

"Aku baru tau kau merokok," balasnya. Menatap heran manik biru yang memerah berair itu.

'Huk, Uhuk...Uhuk...' Jutaan partikel nikotin mencekat perih tenggorokan si pirang.

"A-ku,'ehem' baru coba hari ini."

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedih di tenggorokannya.

'Uhuk'

"Shit" mulut manis itu kembali mengumpat.

"Tough day?"

Mata si pirang bergulir singkat ke arahnya dan kembali menatap ke bawah - ke lantai keramik smoking area yang licin.

"Himawari sakit lagi, anemianya kambuh. Boruto semakin liar, terus memberontak. Mengataiku hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut anak umur 11 tahun," terangnya. Semakin mengerutkan dahinya ke dalam.

"Dan Hinata..."

"Gahh...! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Sasuke." Mata biru itu kembali beralih, berkaca-kaca menatap kearahnya.

"Mereka semua menantangku. Menyalahkanku. Memberi putusan seakan-akan aku adalah tersangka tunggal yang mengakibatkan seluruh masalah ini!" Kalimat itu meluncur cepat dari bibirnya. Semakin tinggi nada yang keluar di setiap detik pengucapannya.

"Sumpah aku muak! Mereka bahkan menuduhku bekerja hanya untuk pergi jauh dari rumah." Ujung jarinya memijat pelan batang hidungnya.

"Semuanya seakan segala usahaku banting tulang, hanyalah kebohongan di mata mereka." Tangannya bergerak liar. Menengadah. Berusaha menyampaikan gestur keputusasaannya.

"Memang mereka kira untuk siapa aku berangkat pagi, pulang malam, banting tulang. Untuk siapa?" Tangannya semakin bergerak liar. Matanya semakin berair, tak kuasa menahan air mata yang tertampung.

"Sebegitu tidak percayanya mereka pada aku?" Mata birunya menatap lekat Sasuke. Pupilya membesar seakan memohon jawaban dari pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Sebegitukah jahatnya aku, Sasuke?"

"Apakah aku sudah menelantarkan istri dan anakku sendiri?" Bendungan air mata pun pecah. Mengirim deraian air bening jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi bergarisnya.

Pemilik sepasang mata kelam hanya bisa terdiam. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Perlahan bergerak mendekat ke arah si pirang.

Melingkarkannya ke samping pundak sang manik biru dan menariknya mendekat ke arahnya.

Perlahan kepala bersurai pirang bersandar padanya. Menenggelamkan sebagian besar wajahnya ke balik bahu lebar pria di sampingnya.

Terisak pelan. Berusaha menahan seluruh raganya dari kesakitan dalam yang tengah di deranya.

Nafasnya semakin melambat. Mencari ketenangan. Mencari kestabilan.

Kembali teratur nafasnya setelah merasakan usapan halus pada kepalanya oleh tangan besar pria di sampingnya.

"Ini semua salahku. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Hinata tahu. Hinata sadar. Mereka semua tahu!" Matanya tiba-tiba bergerak liar. Paranoia perlahan menggerogoti akal sehatnya.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini semua, Sasuke!" Matanya membelalak lebar. Manatap lurus orang di sampingnya.

Badannya sedikit bergetar. Bergeser menjauh dari orang di sampingnya - Menjaga jarak.

Sang lawan bicara masih mempertahankan diri. Bersikap tenang. Tidak berekspresi - tidak terbaca ekspresinya.

"Naruto." Nama itu akhirnya muncul. Suaranya menggema, membelah sunyinya ruang smoking area.

"Kemari!" pintanya pelan, amat halus seperti bisikan. Sambil membentangkan lengan kanannya, memberi ruang bagi Naruto untuk menempatinya.

Sarat keraguan terbaca jelas di kedua mata biru laut itu. Namun perlahan tubuhnya bergerak. Berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke segera menarik pinggang Naruto. Menempatkannya pada ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Samar-samar dapat ia rasakan gemetar tubuhnya. Netranya fokus memperhatikan wajah sembab pria di sampingnya. Yang masih enggan menatap balik matanya.

"Lihat aku Naruto!" Masih belum mendapatkan respon. Tidak sekali pun mata itu beralih dari lantai keramik di bawahnya.

'Psst' Kembali ia hisap batang rokok yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

Tangan kanannya berpindah dari pinggang ramping Naruto ke bawah dagu pria manis di sampingnya. Perlahan menariknya ke samping atas, membuat kepala pirang itu menoleh padanya.

'Fuuhhh...' Nafasnya di hembuskan, bercampur bersama asap tembakau yang menyapa tajam saraf indra penciuman dari Naruto.

Mata sang lawan bicara terpejam. Menahan sesak dari bau tembakau yang menusuk oleh mulut orang di hadapannya.

"Look at me, my love." Mata kelamnya menatap lurus sepasang kelopak mata - yang menjadi tirai dari netra biru dambaannya. Mengirim perintah mutlak yang tak terbantahkan. Seduktif namun berotoritas.

Dengan ragu-ragu netra biru menampakkan diri. Menyapa hitam pekat dari pria yang memilikinya - hati dan jiwanya.

"Sasuke." Nafasnya kembali berat. Tercekat di tenggorokan. Seluruh tubuhnya beku, berhenti bergerak. Tak melakukan lagi getaran.

"Naruto, Do you know what we are?" Manik hitamnya menyala. Mengirim intimidasi tajam pada lawan bicaranya.

'Glup'. Diam

"Kita adalah dua jiwa dan -"

"Satu Roh."

Bibirnya menyeringai. Menikmati situasi ini.

"Yang artinya?"

"Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Bibir merah delima itu merekah. Mengirim senyuman lembut dan pipi yang merona.

"That's correct." Bibir dingin pucatnya segera menyapa bibir hangat semerah delima.

Mengecupnya pelan. Menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan melahapnya penuh. Mengirim jutaan sengatan listrik yang menyentak hati mereka. Membakar nafsu liar mereka. Mengkabuti seluruh akal sehat.

"Mmmnn.."

"Ahh.. Sas-" Desahan manis si pirang mengisi ruangan.

"I love you" Kembali ia pagut habis bibir manis di hadapannya.

"Mmmn...Ahh..., Me- toommnn" Lidah panjang menginvasi mulutnya. Mengaduk-ngaduk isinya. Menjamah setiap sudutnya. Bercampur rasa dengan pahit manisnya tembakau.

Lidahnya ikut bergerak. Bergulat basah dengan lidah sang dominan. Namun tak berniat melawan.

"Mmmnn... Sas-" Bibirnya kembali dibungkam

"Sto-... Hiyaahh" Tangan putih besar mencengkeram milik-nya.

"Aahhhh...please!" Mulutnya terus mendesah. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat bahu lebar dari pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Please what, Hime?" Seringai Uchiha menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kanannya beralih dari gundukan kecil si pirang. Melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu perlahan merayap ke bawah, meremas gemas pantat bulatnya.

"Nnghh..." Digigit kuat bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan kencang yang akan keluar.

"Nngghh...plea- Aahhh... not-... here" Pikirannya kacau, tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata dengan benar.

"Lalu di mana?" Nafasnya yang berat menyapa telinga si pirang. Menggelitiknya dan mengirim rangsangan langsung ke daerah selatannya.

"Sasuke~..." Kesabarannya sudah habis. Tidak lagi menyukai permainan ini. Ia pun menatap tajam pria sadis di hadapannya.

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi senyuman. Merasa sudah cukup menggoda makhluk seksi indah di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, apapun permintaanmu sayang."

\- Sasunaru -

Dua jiwa itu pun pergi meninggalkan smoking area. Kembali menyatukan tubuh dan hati mereka. Berulang kali terus-menerus seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Diikuti suara desahan, teriakan, dan suara gesekan antar tubuh yang terdengar mengisi sarang cinta mereka.

 **The End**

Halo Readers! Sena kembali membagi cerita ini di ffn. Sebenarnya cerita sebelumnya sudah pernah di upload di Wattpad, tetapi untuk meramaikan akun ffnku jadinya ku upload juga di sini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! ^_^ . Oh ya untuk ungkapan dua jiwa dan satu roh di sini, berarti mereka itu soulmate.


End file.
